What Wrong Coordinates Can Do
by FireandIce48
Summary: In a New Hope Han explains the purpose of good coordinates Luke has yet to figured that out yet.Now Stuck on Earth how is he supposed to get back?
1. Crash and Burn

Luke Skywalker was in his x wing flying to some planet he couldn't pronounce .the emperor has been dead one day and already dignitaries from across the galaxy are calling him a savior or beginning statues of him, and asking for him to come to their planets_. Great I'm the galaxies most wanted house guest ._he thought.

But he wasn't happy. No far from it Luke Skywalker didn't want galactic fame, or grandiose parties and he especially didn't want statues of himself. Besides being a little creepy it wasn't him. Luke wanted to be back with his sister. But there too much to be done to waste time

Luke pulled out of hyperspace to a strange planet with many climates. He saw a ball of blue with desserts, mountains and ice caps .He took a minute to take in the beauty of the planet. "This is the most beautiful planet I've seen in my life" Artoo beeped "A ship appeared out of hyperspace? "Asked Luke he has spent some time with the droid so he under stood him. Though that didn't stop him from thinking his translation was off. After all who in their right would appear in hyperspace here Luke didn't have anything on this place.

The X wing shook with the force of a blast knocking it back. Luke maneuvered the ship and retaliated but his blasts weren't working."What the .what's going on Artoo?" Luke looked at his attacker and froze."What the Boba Fete how is he-"he calmed down and tried to fire again

Artoo responded with an confused series of beeps. His ship was sabotaged, Boba hit is his x wing again hitting something important as the x wing stated to fall. Luke couldn't stabilize it so he watched in horror the planet got closer and closer."Artoo initiate emergency landing procedures" Luke said he braced himself for a crash landing until he saw a large city below him at the ship jerks tipping it so that the part that Luke was in will directly hit the ground. Lock pulls the manual lever and eases it up but he heard a another shot being was behind him shooting a him. Luke dogged the shots using the force to guide him. He had gotten dangerously close to the ground barely skimming the large buildings Luke needed to land soon. He saw a huge bay of eater an piloted there. The x wing shook with the force of impact but Luke was ok

line break

When my x wing had crashed I placed the emergency shield on to protect it from getting anymore damage." Artoo are you alight" my copilot beeped in response, he was fine. I took a look at the system schematics. We had spent all the power I needed on the shield but most of the machinery was repairable.

I climbed out of my damaged and saw five people in the strangest close ever traffic lights colored guy in tights, a orange girl in purple boots skirt and shirt, a girl covered by a large blue hooded cape a green boy, and a guy that looked to be made of electronics. And they were glaring at me

"Um hi" I said ever the diplomat there stares were making me uncomfortable." You could've destroyed our home" said the girl in the mini skirt."Yeah and you almost smashed in to a building in the city are you crazy" said the metal one

"Sorry about that" I said I was about to say something but the guy in green tights cut me off."Why are you here" he asked."Um my ship was shot down" "So you mean no harm" asked the orange girl."No I don't"

The girl rushed me and went to hug me thankfully I side stepped her and a tree got her attack." hello I am Starfire. Where do you come from how did you get here what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend" She squealed somehow getting enough air to say it on sentence I heard a snap from the tree Starfire was hugging.

"Tatooine, flying my X wing, blue, and of course I would" I answer next to her she squeals. She didn't expect me to move out the way. "We are the teen titans I'm Cyborg but you call me Cy I'm the best cook in the house" Cyborg said with obvious pride."I'm Beast boy I'm really funny and I make the best tofu in the house said the green kid"" "BB you're the only one who makes that tofu stuff" countered cyborg. I laugh at the their childish bickering they remind me of Han and Leia

"I'm raven and you both are idiots fighting like little children" Raven said." Who shot you down "Asked robin."Yes who would harm friend Luke"

"That would be me"Said Boba flying on this jet pack toward the teens."Boba what do you want" I said. _What would you get out of this?._"A member of Jabba the hutt family put a bounty large on your head . You solo and princess Leia. Why else would I be here." Boba takes out his blaster and start firing at me. I defect the threats back at the Fete hitting his jetpack.

He crashes on the shore as he got up I saw the titans getting ready to attack they didn't know what they were going against.

"I can handle it" I said I batted away several rapid blasts and chucked 3 large rocks at him. The bounty hunter barely dodged the rock and shot a red syringe at me. The syringe hit my arm felt a cold liquid seep painfully into my skin. I quickly threw it it the side. I couldn't feel the force anymore. I try to levitate another bolder but it didn't move._ I can't use the force. _I realized

I saw the bounty hunter aim form another blast I was about to deflect another one Boba took my lightsaber when I dropped it after I got hit with red stuff. I rolled to the side took out by blasters and shot at bounty hunter. I hit his blaster and when Boba tried to use it again it didn't work anymore. Then I saw Boba do something he has done ever, he ran back to the slave 1 and left.

_That could've been worse. Thankfully it wasn't_

"Are you ok Friend Luke" "Who was he" I heard then the words started to be jumbled together. Everything went dark.

New Chapter! I hope I can finish this story because it so interesting right now. I wanted to put a story on Luke because he's my favorite character ever. Anyway sorry about the fan girl moment there and we will have some unexpected characters next chapter Luke Skywalker Friend or Foe. Hint they aren't other titans.

Coming Next Time

_Sith? What's a sith?_

"This one has many questions about him"

"What's a kid doing with a bounty on his head?"

_Luke If you're dangerous or hiding any evil intentions I will find out._

"Still this kid doesn't seem to be threat"

"Seem is the main word"

Review rock!


	2. Luke Skywalker Friend Or Foe?

Bolded text is what you already know about so if you want you can skip or justice league.

**Fireandice48: Can I own Lucasfilms**

**George Lucas: NOO!**

**Fireandice48: How about now?**

**George Lucas: NO**

**Fireandice48: Awww..**

I woke up in a white room I couldn't remember where I was. I saw an IV in my arm so I must be at the infirmary. I took the tube out of my wrist and got to my feet. I was still thank the force wearing my black Jedi robes instead of a hospital gown. I took a glance at the room. White walls, sheets, a hospital cot and a window that shows space. It was too bright and clean in the small room for me to stay in much longer so I went to open the door. _Locked I've been captured. Better get out of here_

I opened the lock in seconds with the lock picking method that Han showed me awhile ago_._ After scanning the hall way I sneak out.

Batman

I was in a debriefing. "I had been alerted by robin that a boy had crashed in there city that's from another planet" I said

"Where is the boy" Asked superman it was clear he was concerned for the child because of there similary origin froma different planet.

"In the infirmary" I answered I flip to the footage of the boys sleeping peacefully.

"Will he be alight" asked wonder woman

"He'll be fine"I turn on the a video of the child.

**We saw a boy maybe 14-15 piloting a ship with a thinking expression. He pulls a leaver and he's in front of earth. He took a minute to take in the beauty of the planet. "This is the most beautiful planet I've seen in my life" a blue droid beeped "A ship appeared out of hyperspace?"Asked the boy asked. **

He can understand the droid?

**The X wing shook with the force of a blast knoking it maniverd the ship and retaliated but his blats weren't working."What the .What's going on Artoo?" Apparently he could understand the boy glanced at the ship behind him and froze in recognition."What the Boba Fete how is he-"the boy calmed himself down and tried to fire again. The droid beeped eraticly and the ship shook from a shot at again.**

I glanced at superman he looked at the boy in the infirmary and he so almost silently growled so that none but him and I could hear. He was mad. I could see the rest of the JLA getting the same thoughts.

**The ship started to fall as the pilot tried to stabilize it. The boy was terrified but kept trying stop the ship." Artoo initiate emergency landing procedures" The ship was falling at a terribly steep incline with the pilot trying to slow the ship down enough so that It wont explode**

Everyone was holding tightly onto their seats as the ship descended even though we knew that the piolet was o.k. tensed even more when we heard a shot coming from the boy's attacker. He had started skimming the of large shimmering buildings and it was clear that he needed to land soon .he saw a huge bay and piloted there. The x wing shook with the force of impact but the boy was ok. Everyone sighed in relief.

**"Artoo are you alight" The copilot beeped in affirmative. the boy hopped out of his saw five people glaring at him.****_ The teen titans _****.I thought I hoped they didn think he was a threat "Um hi" he said uncomfortable ."You could've destroyed our home" said the girl Starfire I believe."Yeah and you almost smashed in to a building in the city are you crazy"said cyborg.**

**The blonde was about ot say something but robin cut him off."Why are you here" he asked."Um my ship was shot down" "So you mean no harm" asked the orange girl."No I don't" The girl rushed him and went to hug the boy to death. Thankfully he had side stepped her and a tree got her attack."**

"Nice reflexes" complimented green arrow

** "Hello I am Starfire. Where do you come from how did you get here what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend" she said**. _Wow, Dick told me about Starfire before but I wasn't expecting that._

**"Tatooine, flying my X wing, blue, and of course I would My names Luke Skywalker" he answers next to her she squeals. She didn't expect him to move out the way. "Were the teen titans I'm Cyborg but you call me Cy im the best cook in the house" Cyborg said with obvious pride. I'm Beast boy I'm really funny and I make the best tofu in the house said the green kid BB you're the only one who makes that tofu stuff" counterd cyborg .**The boy seemed to be remembering something.

"**I'm Raven and you both are idiots fighting like little children" Raven said." Who shot you down "Asked "Robin."Yes who woud harm friend Luke"**

**"That would be me" Said Boba flying on this jet pack toward the teens**

Everyone in the room was terrified for the did the bounty hunter do to luke to make him bad enough to be in the infirmary. We had only saw him threw a video screen and we already felt protective of the boy.

"Boba what do you want" Luke with indiffrence_._"A member of Jabba the Hutt family put a bounty on your head and your friends Solo and princess Leia. Luke stiffend when the bounty hunter mentioned his obviously close friends.

"Whats a kid doing with a bounty on his head" blurted flash."Shut up" I said

** "Why else would I be here." Boba takes out his blaster and start firing at the kid. Instead of running, Luke deflect the blasts back with a green saber. I became suppose that the boy is more trained than I thought.**

**He crashes on the shore as he got up I saw the titans getting ready to attack they didn't know what they we.**

**"I can handle it" he said the boy batted away the rest of the rapid blasts and chucked 3 large rocks at him. **

We were collectively surprised at that**. **_This boy has powers._ It was quite obious we thought the same thing. Flash even dropped the giant burger he was eating onto the ground."C'mon" He pouted

**The bounty hunter barely dodged the rock and shot a red syringe at the blonde. The syringe hit Lukes arm he took the syrnge out of him arm.I notice that he dropping his weapon in the process. The blond trys to levitate another bolder but it didn't move.**

_That liquid took away his powers, How? _Now we were really worried how would this kid defete this bounty hunter without any powers.

** the bounty hunter aims another blast Luke was about to deflect another one but he found that Boba taken his weapon when he dropped it after I got hit with red stuff. Luke rolled to the side took out two blasters and shot at the bounty hunter. He hit his blaster and when Boba tried to use it again it didn't work anymore. **

**Then Boba ran off**

** "Are you ok Friend Luke" "Who was he" Luke looked unfocused and he fell out.**

"What happened? A second ago he was about kick bounty hunter butt?" Asked Flash

"It must be that liquid. Hope the kids ok" added Superman."

The rest of the league expressed their best wishes for the boy. I however think this boy is a reasonable threat."I need to question the kid" I say" What the. This kid just was infected with god knows what and you want to interrogate him? What is wrong with you? I I know your you but this is extreme" Said Flash

"Flash's right his call of attion is a bit extreme" Said Green Lantern

"You know. I'ts rude to talk about someone behind there back" We heard from a was Luke."H-how" sputtered Flash."Wasn't that hard.I just made the live feed go to the point before I woke up then I rewinded backwards. See I'm breathing backwards " Said the child as he pointed to the feed.

It was hard to tell but instead of breathing in and out he was breath out in."You weren't watching at he time so I could play around with the recording"

"Are you here on a mission"

"Nope. Well I didn't meant to go here "Luke hastily changed his statement._This kid is getting more suspicious by the minute_.

"A mission?"

"Diplomatic stuff nothing important" _this kid dosent wants to why would he have a diplomatc mission?_

_"_Are you fine "Asked wonder woman a bit worried

"Sure I am." The boy smiled

"What about the stuff that got onto your system whatwas it?"Asked flash

"I have no idea"

I had enough of this kid."What is it? I asked firmly."Like. . .Know. Whatthat stuff was!"Luke raised his voice an octave."Besides it dosent matter the instant I figure out what the heck that stuff was and where it came from, I'm destroying it" He put emphasis on instant. The boy recalms himself

"What about the bounty" Luke sighs."Your gonna ask until you get answers huh. Whatever it's not like Wedge hasn't told the rest of galaxy. What happened was my friend Han managed to tick off Jabba the Hutt. Before you ask he's a crime lord on Tatooine. So then he's captured and frozen in carbonight."the boy stopps calming himself.

"Leia, Chewie ,Lando and I worked tirelessly to find Lando found out Han was at Jabbas palace.I make up a plan to rescu him. But Jabba saw threw it and Leia Chewie and I ended up getting got out before we ended up sarlacc food. But I guess there pretty peaved about it"Luke says lighly.

Wonder woman looked to have suppressed a gasp."Just what have you been dealing with young one""allot um pirates, crime lords, siths, Madine , the empire, err lots of stuff."

_Sith what a sith?_ "I call for recess "said flash trhe speedster dashed out the room."Wow now that's fast" Luke comments before walking out the room.

"This one has many questions about him" Said Wonder Woman."Still this kid doesn't seem to be threat" commented Superman

_Luke If you're dangerous or hiding any evil intentions I will find out._

"Seem is the main word" I add

"I have been wondering something since he came in the room" Martian Manhunter said

Wow I wrote allot in this chapter 1.685 words withot the author note.

Ps I'm deaging Luke in this he's I accidentally deleted Luke told the titans his name. I'll fix that. Oh and the surprise guests are the justice league. Im pretty rusty on my Dc character so correct me when I'm wrong. Oh and if you think Luke is being immature remember he's 15 and how he acted in ROTJ was a onetime thing. I'm going to take some from the Expanded universe too so if you don't understand something just look it up.

Goodbye


	3. More interrogation

I followed the flash into the cafeteria. I guess visitors weren't common here because everyone was staring at me And it doesn't help that I was in the infirmary either. I sit next to Flash with unrecognizable food on my plate."What this?"I ask."That's a hamburger , fries, and an apple. Why "you a vegetarian too?"  
"No I'm just proactive about what I eat. Ever since an incident in the cafeteria "I answer taking a bite of the hamburger."What's your home planet like" He said trying to make conversation."I hate Tatooine" "Why?

" "Tatooine is nothing but desert. With nothing to do, its hellishly hot, And if you have to be on the lookout 24/7 if you don't want someone to slit you throat for your belongings" I look back at Flash who eyes looked to be bursting out.

"Oh sorry for boring in you there""It's ok you went boring me at all. So your friends with a princess?" "Yep I rescued her from the Death Star with Han, Chewie and Obi Wan."I said I focused on eating the rest of lunch.  
"You wont believe what I'm about to tell you "said Flash "Luke's best friends are a princess a smuggler and he comes from a desert planet that he hates, And he rescued the princess from something called a Death Star" Flash said."Anything else "I say "Sorry batman Luke didn't say anything else"

"Where is he?" "Oh he's in the training room. I wonder what he's doing"  
I head towards the training room with flash "Did you leave him alone?" "Um maybe" _That means yes he is alone."_ I see him in classic mediation position legs crossed eyes closed."Hi Batman and Flash" "What are you doing" Flash asks."I'm meditating. It's a Jedi thing."He said casually."So how did you know we were here"."Pretty easy I felt your energies flash yours is very energetic and Batman I really couldn't read you."He gets up from where he was sitting.  
Superman walks into the room "The rest of the JLA still wants to ask you some more questions oh and I'm superman" " K. The sooner that's over with the sooner I figure out how to get back to my friends"  
"Friends?" Asked Superman " Han, the rouges, Leia, Chewbacca ,C3PO, they must be worried about me."  
""You mean the princess. You must be good friends with her if you don't call her by her title" boy scout commented  
"Yeah but she's actually my-smart and good with a blaster "He broke off his first sentence. Flash and the boy scout didn't notice _He was about to say something he didn't mean to say. But I have more important questions to answer._  
"So what do you do at home?"  
"Well I'm a pilot and a Jedi. Jedi are about to use the force to do things that you saw me do in the video and then some. But more importantly they help promote peace in the galaxy"  
"What's the Death Star?" _Try getting out of answering that._

_"_ I really don't want to explain this more than once so I'll tell you when we get back to the rest of the JLA"  
We reentered the main room  
Luke  
I walk into the main room and I don't know what to say_. I'm being interrogated by guys in tights. Their taste in fashion. Well lack of is not important now though.  
_  
I take a deep breath in before I get bombarded by the vast amount of questions they are bound to ask.  
"So you have some questions"  
"First what is The Death Star"" Batman asked  
"Death star?" asked Wonder Woman  
"The Death star is a technological terror that the Empire made a few years ago. It has the power to destroy planets."  
"What!"Everyone shouted  
"Why didn't you tell us im-" Batman started  
"Let me finish you don't have to worry about that monstrosity bothering you because it was destroyed soon during the Battle of Yavin. And before you ask about that soon after i rescued Leia we went to the Alliance's base .Unfortunately the Empire put a tracker on the ship so the Death Star aim directly for Yavin 4." I saw the door behind superman opening. On it own.  
A little blue droid rolled out towards me and hit my leg hard."Hey R2" said gritting me teeth together to avoid screaming from the large red mark that must be forming on my right leg.  
"Who's this" Flash asks  
"My Astromech droid R2-D2"  
"I'm not sure what happened but i told you to not go through uncharted space. My danger sensors have been going off since we arrived" Artoo said with a more then healthy dose of anger.  
"Artoo this is not the time for arguing about whose idea it was to go through uncharted space'"  
"Which was yours" The droid retorted  
""Let's just focus on getting back" I said wanting the battle to end soon. Artoo is a stubborn droid if i don't let him win this argument it could last forever."This pointless arguing has almost gotten us killed. More then I can count" I mutter._ It's not my fault that if we went the safe way it would take forever_

The JLA looked dumbfounded at me."Um like I was saying we had about 15 minute which definitely wasn't enough to evacuate a base, fortunately the technicians had found a weakness in the Death Star and they sent red squadron to shoot a proton torpedo into a exhaust pipe .I shot the proton torpedo and destroyed it.

"You?!"everyone exclaimed except Batman _What's so surprising I did say that I was a pilot _  
"Yeah"  
"kid how old are you" Green Arrow asked  
"First I'm15 and I'm not a kid" I asserted "Also my name's Luke i hate when someone calls me kid other then Han"I feel sd mentioning the exsmuggler._I miss him and leia_  
"Who's Han" Batman asked.  
"Han he's a friend of mine we saved Leia and he saved my butt more time then I can count" I said smiling  
"How long ago was Yavin?"  
"3 years"  
"But-but you was"  
"Twelve? Yeah considering that the Alliance needed all the help they could get I'm not surprised. Besides what did we have to lose in 15 minutes the Death Star was about to blow Yavin and us to bits"  
The rest of the JLA stared at me like I had grown eight legs.  
"What?"  
"It's just how lightly you say it it's like you're not concerned about it. You think-" Flash started  
"I wouldn't be so calm about it. Well I'm not. My friend died during the battle of Yavin. And every time I think about -Oh my god Brigs "I get a hold of myself."I avoid talking about the battle of Yavin for that reason" .I blink back tears.

"I' sorry about asking you about it and for your friend" Batman said  
"Thanks "I take a deep breath.

The room is quiet for a suffocating moment that felt like it wouldn't end.  
"Ok so anymore questions"  
"What's a sith?"

"A Sith is person that has the same abilities as a Jedi but they use those abilities for their own gain. Example Sidious used his powers to hide his abilities so that none could guess that he was the sith lord. The major problem was he was the freakin' chancellor of the republic. So he played everyone and destroyed a democracy. Though were planning on picking up the pieces. Especially thanks to Endor"

"Which is what this war is about?"  
"hey I didn't-nice your really perceptive. Yeah that's what the war is about"

"And your stand in the war?"

"I'm a supporter of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. And I'm the leader of Rouge squadron"

"Why cant I read your mind?" asked a guy in green  
"I shielded my brain so that no one can read my thoughts because i know some people who can and they aren't nice"  
"The siths "Batman volunteered  
"Yep plus my teacher emphasized shielding do it all the time. We done here because I have some questions too""  
"You have questions" Asked Superman  
"Yeah first what are the coordinates of this place"  
Batman handed a paper with numbers to me.I frown the coordinates aren't in Galactic standard so I'll will need the covert it.  
"Oh and I you guys have a names because besides bats flash and superman I don't know anyone else"  
"Green Arrow"  
"Wonder Woman"  
"Martian Man hunter  
The rest of the Justice league introduced themselves to me

"Artoo can you calibrate theses coordinates to standard galactic coordinates"  
"No because I'll just mess up like before. It was your fault"He says still angry  
"Ok I'll do it myself. Do you have any pens? Artoo try to get a signal I need to talk to Han and Leia ASAP" I take a erasable marker from flash and start to calculate on the white board.  
_Ok the standard equation for flight is H^6*4 carry the one-And divide by atmospheric pressure..._

Batman  
We watched Luke work out the equation in amazement  
"Luke what are you doing "Asked Green lantern  
"H^6*4 carry the one-And divide by atmospheric pressure" he said obvious to us.  
We continue to watch as the boy took up half the whiteboard with his calculations. The math must be at least post college level. I couldn't recognize the symbols on board.

"Ok we are 10^100 parsecs away"  
"Good in your ship 10 par_"  
"I said 10^100 parsecs "He interrupted then stopped for a moment.  
"Which is extremely far from home but I can mange "he closes his marker cap.

"How are you able to do that?"  
"What the calculations Han taught me how. Because he said I get into trouble too much to not know how to not know how to calculate where I am in unknown territory. Actually you guys giving me the coordinates made it way too easy. To check my work"  
"Check your work?"  
"Yeah, I then did the calculations in my head turns out .I was completely accurate so i wasted marker."  
"You can do all that in your head!"Flash blurted  
"Yeah well, you don't exactly bring a white board with you 24/7 to do the calculations with? Do you?... So in the event you're stuck without a whiteboard on a deserted planet, you would be screwed" He said in a serious that clashed with his wide smile.

"Why wouldn't I. It's not that hard just basic flight math. If you really want to see advanced math you should see some of the technicians at base. I can't keep up."He says with a small benevolent smile dancing on his lips.  
"Are you still in school?" I ask  
"No way was I done with school since Yavin."

"Hey do you know whe-"  
"Your ship is in the hanger"  
"Great I'm so glad you guy brought it here too"  
'Why wasn't it damaged? I ask. Why would he work so hard to keep a damaged ship?  
"No way! I spent way too long upgrading it. There's no way I'll get another one if I can help it because it won't be even half as good as mine now"

Luke  
I yawned asked if anyone else had questions and walked out the room though the halls. I stopped for a minute to stare out at space before I head back to my ship whistling a Tatooine folk song.

?

I had watched the JLA for awhile however it was frustrating when the Bat found my spy bots. Of course. I stopped using that and settled for placing a bug on the printer .From there I had total control of the security systems until the damn flying rodent found that too. He hasn't  
been able to trace it back to me yet though but it is amusing to watch him try to trace me.

I was reviewing the footage when I saw a boy with dark blond hair wheeled in, I had never seen him in the station before..I was surprised when I saw that he had hacked into the Justice League security systems. I smiled when the child had surprised Wayne and the rest of the league. I watch the rest of the feed. It appears the boy has telekinesis along with sword wielding skills. Interesting

What can the boy do?

"Wintergreen"

"Yes slade"

"Ready the sladebots"

New chapter yeah. This one is even longer then the last! And most of you know who the mystery guy is .See you next time!

Fireandice48: Please can I have LucasFilms

Geoge Lucas:No!

Fireandice48:What about for a Scooby Snack

Geoge Lucas:No!

Fireandice48:What about two scooby Snacks

Geoge Lucas:Uh welll...No! (shakes his head)

Fireandice48: Awww


	4. Planning

Long time no see huh. Took a while to make this and I'm happy on how it turned out. Please comment using the box below.

3

2

1

Happy reading!

Luke skywalker had been on the watch tower for a he was finally getting the basics traveling is out of the question because batman said he had the be could tell he was lying though. What batman wanted was proof. Proof that Luke wasn't a psychopath like joker. He had found out about the madman a few days ago when he was looking for power tools. It didn't go very well

"Jokers on the loose again"

Luke was walking back to his room because unfortunately he was was in a catch 22 he needed the right power to work his tools but the only way to get the standard power he he had to use his broken tools to fix his systems. He heard them talking and stopped in front of the door.

"Luke we can see you" yelled flash from inside

Luke gaped like a fish for a second before thinking about what master yoda would do. First he wouldn't be acting so childish .Luke had to convince these people- well really batman that he was on their side. He calmed down and entered the room. He had to present jedi like composure.

Green Arrow explained that the room was capable of seeing what's outside without people outside seeing into the room. The room was also soundproofed.

"How-" Flash started but Batman interrupted

"Did you hear us?"

"Yeah"

"How "batman demanded

"I -Look I know- Batman you said the jokers on the loose " He said proving he did hear the conversation by telling them what he heard

"What else did you hear?"

"Nothing else I just got is the joker and do you have power tools? "luke changed the topic because he was a little nervous. He had plenty of experience with people putting him down and fighting people bigger than him. Suddenly his fake hand flinched . Batman was still very intimidating.

Thank the force for false bravado.

"Joker is a psychotic madman that keeps on breaking out of Arkham. We don't know his exact whereabouts though he's somewhere in Gotham He's messy"

"Messy?"

"He tortures his last one died of electrocution"

Luke went pale. He had only escaped that fate yesterday. If his father didn't turn surely his body would be floating in space. Not even having a proper funeral. Thrown out like trash once Sidious realized that luke wasn't a tool. And that he would ever serve him.

"Something wrong luke" Super Man asked

"Nothing where are the power tools"

" Uh Down the hall make a left on your first door he answered

He dashed out the room

While he was gone...

What wrong with him wonder woman asked

"He must be be scared of joker" Green Lantern answered .Though the kid might act tough he's probably very scared. He must using his confidence as a front.

"No he got scared after I mentioned the man dieing from electrocution" Martian Manhunter he couldn't feel his emotions. He could tell that Luke wasn't scared of fear crept onto his face after Batman talked about demise of the electrocuted man.

" He could've been electrocuted before " He suggested.

The league hoped that wasn't the case. Though he was strange who would do that to a child. Though he carried himself like a soldier to them he was a child.

Though from the first day they had treated him strangely. They left him alone. And didn't talk to him. Though luke wasn't too lonely he had Artoo. Also he was busy with fixing the x wing .It probably was because they were tracking the joker. They always left everyday fists clenched and filled with come back empty handed. Jokers crimes had left everyone stuck. First the plans worked which was a rarity from what he was told. And they were too elaborate and precise .Martian Manhunter tended to watch the tower while the others searched. So luke did have much to do but talk to him until the other heros came back. Luke was talking to him in a hallway.

"You think the joker- whoa batmans back and he isn't happy" Luke reported his feelings that was what he felt a dark cloud close..

"How did you" Martian ManHunter started

Sure enough the caped crusader entered the felt like vomiting. The pure hate that he felt was too familiar. It was overwhelming.

"As I said how did you sense him"

"I- after being with someone for a long time I figure out their energy signature and I can feel where they are" Luke hated that he stuttered when he was usually confident.

"You can sense people? To what extent?" Batman asked .luke wondered why he was interested

"Well leia was able to save me on cloud city. She could feel where I was and I'm able to feel my friends across the galaxy if I concentrate."

"Do you think you could help us find joker"

Soon the rest of the league reassembled for a meeting in the war room

"Luke can help us find joker" Batman stated

"But Martian Manhunter couldn't find him how could you" Green Lantern asked

Superman flinched in his chair. He was confident the kid could help find Joker. Because he was from another planet he knew what it was like to feel different. And he didn't like how lantern didn't have faith in luke.

Luke felt annoyed

"I'm not sure just how crazy is Joker"

"Nuts" batman said

"No not nuts super nuts" flash amended

"I'll be able to feel him if he's that crazy.I have a plan" luke started to draw on the whiteboard."Joker right now is somewhere in Gotham. My plan is to quarantine and evacuate Gotham and search the city. No stone is left unturned then you can take him back to teams one searches for joker the other tries to find his partner. Joker is mental -"

Flash started laughing until batman batglared him. Luke pressed on.

"Anyway he must have someone pulling the strings. We'll have two team to find joker and his partner"Luke demonstrated through illustrations he made often for directing rogue squadron. Finding Joker and he his partner was important so Luke reiterated his statement. He didn't want them to ignore the partner and go without a plan to find joker.

"What you think" Luke asked

"Its genius" flash yelled and jumping out his seat.

"I call searching for Joker " he shouted

"I think its good the time we have been chasing him he was already gone . If we trap he won't be able to run" Wonder Woman said punching her fist into her her hand to get the point across.

Everyone in the room said they liked his plan except batman he remained silent .even luke couldn't figure batman got up from the the computer and got in front luke. With every step luke felt he was getting dizzier. The number of strong emotions was over power composed of 75% of the hate in the room which was why luke couldn't breathe well. " Good job" he complimented then left the room presumably to look for joker batman worked alone despite being the founder of the JLA.

Luke went back to talking about his assigned teams were: Green Lantern , Wonder Woman , Flash and Luke to look for joker.

"But whos going to look try to find jokers partner" Flash asked

A nearby com- link rung startling luke.

"I've already asked Oracle if she would help us. She'll help us find jokers partner" Batmans raspy voice stateded. The com turned off. Luke picked it up.

The com sprang back to life

"Joker is mine look for his partner" Luke dropped the com on the white floor.

And just like that, Luke had to rework his plans. Batman was best hero they would probably slow him down. That was at least what the other heros said Luke on the other hand- he felt like the force itself would have to save him. Not Batman Luke.

With every step to his X wing the cramp in his stomach got worse.

Ok thats a chapter. Done out of the park. Anyway…..

Fireandice: Bangs on her keyboard. "Why am I ranting! ON WIKIPEDIA?

Darth Vader: Star wars and club penguin are .together

Luke: Over dramatic as always "NOOOOOOOO NOW I DON'T GET DONUTS

Dun Dun Dun DDUUUNN

Fireandice :Will Luke get his donuts? Who is Joker partner? And why is a rabid penguin chasing me? Runs

Review or else Darth Vader will force choke you

_Far away _Darth Vader: I will not!


End file.
